Swan-Mills Second son
by TheCyanBandit
Summary: Emma gets an unexpected visit from the past... rated K for now, may change in the future. This is a Swan Queen story but with my own little twist, if you dont like, dont read! i do not own any of the characters from ince upon a time even though i would very much like to!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! thank you so much for clicking on my**_ **story, i am sorry for anyone who got confused by my mistake (i accidentally posted two sets of the same chapter)**

"Big _breath, Breath away. Come on Emma, you're doing good. Okay just one more push, big push" The doctor reassured Emma_

 _Emma was handcuffed to the bed, in the prison hospital room, in labour._

 _Emma kept pushing, kept screaming, desperate to make the pain stop. She finally stopped hearing the cry of a new born baby,_

 _"_ _That's good, that's beautiful. It's a boy Emma" The doctor said expecting her to hold him. Emma pulled away shaking her head. The Nurse told the doctor what had happened with the father and he understood immediately,_

 _"_ _Just so you know Emma, you can change your mind." The doctor reassured hoping to persuade her to take the baby_

 _"_ _No, I can't be a mother" Emma said with a shaky tone refusing to even look at her son._

* * *

Emma walked briskly down the stairs to answer the door, she wasn't expecting company especially at 11:30 at night.

"Hi, can I uh, can I help you?" Emma said in confusion to the boy outside of her front door,

"Are you Emma Swan?" the little boy said hoping he had the right place, the boy looked oddly familiar to Emma, he looked about the same age as Henry and he had a familiar looking birth mark across his face.

"Yeah, who are you?" Emma said with the strangest sense of déjà vu,

"My name is Lowell" the boy said. Emma was really starting to become curious towards the boy

Lowell handed Emma a file and what she saw changed everything.

 _"_ _Ok Emma ready to go again?" the doctor said after handing the nurse the Baby. Emma was in pain tired and didn't want this but she had to. With a few more pushes and allot more screaming Emma could relax._

 _When Emma heard the sound of crying her maternal instincts took over and caught a glimpse of the boy and noticed that he had a birthmark across his face, 'it's going to be hard to forget him now' Emma remembered thinking to herself at the time._

* * *

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't want to keep them Emma," the doctor said hoping to change her mind this time_

 _"_ _No, no I can't, they will be better off without me" Emma said once again refusing to look at her son,_

 _"_ _You know they will get put in the system, and will likely be separated"_

 _"_ _No, they will have a nice life but that can't happen if they stay with me"_

 _The nurse took away Emma's twins. Even though_

 _Emma knew it was for the best she regretted the decision the moment she made it and wholeheartedly believed that she would never see either of her sons, ever._

* * *

When Emma opened the file the young boy at her door had given her she felt a wave of emotions rush through her like with Henry,

"You're my? Oh god," in that moment Emma thought about what Regina would think "Regina" she muttered under her breath "I've got to talk to her, Come on kid" Emma said whilst pointing to her bug

Lowell didn't have a clue as to what was happening but he followed, hoping to get some answers

 **Thanks again for reading my chapter, Prompts and reviews are greatly appreciated and i hope i will see you in the next chapter (there will be a bit of SwanQueen!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading on, you have no idea how much this means to me! In this chapter Emma tells Regina about Lowell. I do not own the characters from this story in any way (as much as I would like to) apart from Lowell. Thank you, i'll let you get back the story!**

* * *

As Emma Parked in front of Regina's mansion she felt herself begin to shake, how was she going to tell her? They had another son, one that Regina never knew about. What was Henry going to think? Having a new twin brother as a surprise wasn't going to end well.

Emma would of gladly sat in the bug and ponder all of the available possibilities until Lowell started getting concerned at the worried look on her face,

"Emma are you okay?"

"Uh" Emma said coming out of her trance "yeah, just thinking"

Emma started to get out of the car when she noticed Lowell was going to do the same she said

"Uh wait here kid, i'll come and get you in a few, I'm going to have to break the news delicately to Regina" _delicately is an understatement_ she remembered thinking to herself before Lowell nodded in agreement.

* * *

As she made her way to the porch she hoped Henry wasn't home, breaking the news to Regina was going to be difficult enough without the extra drama she would get from Henry.

Emma knocked on the door with nervous, shaking hands and became even more nervous when it opened

"Emma" Regina said with a surprised tone I her voice "what are you doing here? Especially at this time of night?" Regina was worried for the answer, she had only been dating Emma for the past few weeks and they hadn't made anything official yet but she knew she enjoyed dating her.

"Umm, okay this is, uhh -"

"Why dint you come inside dear? We can still talk about it, just somewhere warmer" Regina said in a soothing tone just after one of Maine's traditional cold winter breezes whooshed by,

"No!" Emma said very quickly "No, let's just talk out here" Emma regretted that instantly and hoped that Regina didn't take the fact that she snapped at her, to heart. "Okay, you know how I gave Henry up and he was placed unto the system?" Regina nodded indicating that she knew what Emma was talking about "and how he was lucky he ended up with a loving family?" Regina nodded once more "well, huh this is herder to say than I thought,"

"Emma dear it's okay, you don't have to tell me whatever this is"

"no, I have to tell you," Emma taking one deep breath before blurting out her next sentence dreading Regina's reaction,

"Henry has a twin brother"

"What?" Regina said in amazement and shock

"Yeah, Henry has a twin brother, I gave him up along with Henry and I guess they got separated and Henry came here and he got bounced around the system," Emma said explaining what she knew to her girlfriend

"So, we have another son?"

"Yeah," Emma said softly whilst thinking more onto the situation

"Well, where is he? How did you know he is even out there? What if-" Regina rambled before cutting her off with a single chaste kiss,

"Because, He is sitting in my bug right now, with the paper work to prove it"

"What, and you didn't think to open with that?"

"I had to tell you about him first! I wasn't just going to throw him into your arms and then tell you about him afterwards, now was I? Emma said defending her actions

"Well you could have at least told me that you didn't come here alone,"

"yeah you're probably right." Emma said feeling stupid that she didn't do that in the first place "Is Henry home?"

"No he is sleeping at a friend's house"

"Good, I don't want him to find out, yet" Regina shook her head, not believing what Emma was saying "I want to break the news carefully to him"

"Okay, should we bring him in and get him some cocoa and something to eat maybe?" Emma nodded in agreement

"I'll go get him"

* * *

Lowell had sat in the car watching Emma talk to Regina wondering who she was, why Emma brought him along and when she would come and talk to him. When he saw Emma make her way back to the car he sighed in relief, being an orphan he was used to being alone, to be honest he quite enjoyed it from time to time, but he hated being in confined spaces for too long, especially if it was a car, as that had its own history behind it, but when Emma had left him in the car he started to feel claustrophobic, thankfully all those feeling went away when the doors opened.

"Hey kid, listen there is someone I'd like you to meet and we can all talk about" Emma paused for a moment, thinking about what to say " _this_ "

"Alright" Lowell agreed rather quickly but mainly because he wanted to get out of this death trap his birth mother called a _car_.

Lowell followed Emma into the mansion decorated in black and white with splotches of red and purple in places _'it's ok, I'm fine, I am not going to faint, I am not in the car any more, I am alive and that's all that matters."_ Lowell thought to himself before entering what looked like a living room to meet the dark haired woman he saw Emma talk to on the porch.

 **I apologise for any mistakes in this story. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story and maybe leave a prompt or opinion for this story and I will try to post a new chapter ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for clicking on my next chapter and I just want to say thank you to anyone who followed or wrote a review I really appreciate support but I'll not keep you any longer, on to the story!**

"Regina!" Emma yelled, surprised that she was not waiting in the foyer,

"here" was Regina's vague response,

"You are going to have to specify where here is," Emma waited for a response "Gina? Seriously just tell me where you are, Regina!"

"the kitchen dear, I trust you know where that is by now?" Regina replied with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice at the last statement and Emma just scoffed in return. Emma turned around to see Lowell in awe of his surroundings and quite clearly out of his element,

"C'mon kid, Regina can get pretty angry if we leave her waiting long enough, and she can, well, um" Emma dared not finish her sentence in case she scared Lowell in any way "Let's just so then shall we?" Emma pointed her way to the kitchen.

Upon Emma's entrance Regina instantly stiffened up waiting to meet her second son, she had an idea of how to introduce herself as caring and kind but not too much as though to sound like a push over, however her plans went out the window when she saw him, he looked almost exactly like Henry but with a few noticeably different features. Her mind began comparing him to Henry before Emma decided to break the awkward silence by coughing,

"Sorry," Regina said glancing at Emma "just lost in thought" Emma coughed again and nodded her head in Lowell's direction " Oh, right" Regina turned to face the boy in front of her "I'm Regina" and she simultaneously stuck her hand out towards Lowell,

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, my name is Lowell Wolf, Ma'am" he said as he shook Regina's hand with a firm grip, trying not to hurt her, but the look in his eyes said he was scared of something.

Lowell seemed to have known that line off by heart, as well as the shake, as if he had done it thousand times over, it broke both Emma and Regina's heart to see this. even though they had both been through similar situations before, but not like this, this was forced.

"Wolf huh?" Regina glanced over in Emma's direction as they both remembered the reason she stayed in Storybrooke before crashing into the sign "that's an interesting last name" Her tone was gentle trying to make the boy feel more comfortable but to no prevail.

Lowell felt his head pounding in on him but he did not do much on it until he felt things spinning and nearly collapsed. It was then Emma decided to get him into the living room,

"hey kid, let's move okay? Maybe talk somewhere more comfortable, yeah?" she said whilst ushering him out of the room gently and trying to hide the concern in her voice knowing it would only make things worse.

Once Lowell was out of earshot Regina let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and calmed herself down before trying to drag her shaky self towards the living room where Emma and Lowell were.

 **Hey sorry this was a bit of a shorter chapter but I have had things going on in my life and when I would sit down to write it I couldn't figure out how to put my ideas onto paper. I do however have an idea about the next chapter and was wondering how people would feel about some angst in a back-story perhaps? Reviews and prompts are greatly appreciated**


End file.
